


明天见19-20

by downfallen



Category: wenyihesu
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downfallen/pseuds/downfallen





	明天见19-20

黑色轿车行驶在大街上，车内河川被蒙了眼睛绑起来，旁边坐着舞。前面小鸟在开车，副驾驶上信哲用手机向手下下着命令，要他们立刻回来关照一下楼里倒在地上的大野会的小弟。  
“现在是往关着奥丁的地方去了吗。”  
“啊？你是想保留体力到时候再俩人一起跑吗？要不要我先揍你一顿啊？”舞闻言揪着他。  
“……”河川保持沉默。  
“你也省省力气吧，小心失血过多而死。”小鸟云淡风轻地说。  
“你说什么？等我找机会就干死你信不信。喂大野会的，你带的手下也太弱了吧？根本不够我玩的。”舞随便回了几句小鸟，就开始挑衅河川。  
“他们都是没进黑道几天的新手。我吓唬他们说不把人带回来老大就要砍他们手指头，甚至杀几个人。所以他们拼死群殴的气势还是有的。当然了，之前也都是无药可救的小混混。”  
“什么？你就带几个弱鸡来向·本·大·爷·挑战？”舞用手抓着河川的头晃了晃，表示自己很生气。  
“没办法，我就是负责教育新人的。这也已经是全力了。”  
“哈~所以其实那个奥丁是你一个人看管的，你把他搞丢了怕老大怪下来，就自己带一帮小弟来要人啊？”舞松开他的头，向后一靠，“你们佐野大哥，知道之后应该不仅会砍你指头，恐怕还要砍你人头。我们真是要谢谢你了。”  
“……！”河川仿佛突然梦醒，“糟了……”  
“哈哈哈哈，现在才反应过来太晚了吧。”  
河川咬牙切齿地说：“那……奥丁呢，你们会放过他吗。”  
“怎么，你喜欢他啊？”小鸟突然问道。  
“那小子被搜个身就硬了，是变态呢。”舞悠闲地说。  
“唔……”河川被绑在背后的手攥紧了。

奥丁睁开眼睛，猛地坐起来，面前是一张画着浓妆的脸，被吓了一跳。  
“啊啦你醒了？”说话的声音是男性。  
感觉到他在为自己清理伤口，奥丁悬着的心暂时放了一半，躺回到沙发上。  
“你刚刚一直在喊——，是你的爱人？”  
“你认识——？！他在哪？！”奥丁又起来抓住了他。  
“不认识~”他依旧用酒精帮奥丁擦身上的伤口。  
“啊……你是什么人？”  
“人家叫胜起，你可以叫人家胜姐哦~看你倒在路边很可怜的样子就带你到人家家里了。”  
“人妖吗？难怪一个大男人还画浓妆。”  
“人家是男·大·姐。”胜起手下狠狠一戳，奥丁差点从沙发上跳起来。  
“疼！你干什么！”奥丁大喊。  
“这里有木头屑嵌进去了！”  
“好疼！”  
“你到底干了什么啊身上这么多伤！”  
“要你管啊！我又不认识你！”  
“你·说·什·么？”  
“疼！”

“呕！”奥丁趴在地上就这么吐了出来，屋里还是空无一人。奥丁挪了个离呕吐物远一点的地方，刚刚像是昏过去了，好不容易醒了过来，眼前还是一片漆黑，和刚刚并没什么两样。清醒过来的奥丁渐渐没有来由地感到害怕，屋子里很热，自己却觉得身体冰凉，呼吸开始越来越急促，脑子里像浆糊一样，从头上滴落大量的汗珠。然后再度失去了意识。

“舞，你家怎么什么都没有啊！还有种怪味。”刚打开门，信哲就嫌弃了起来。  
“什么怪味？啊？！这小子吐了！”舞来到奥丁身边，“怎么还睡过去了啊？太没紧张感了吧！”  
“等等，他不是睡过去了，是昏过去了。”扶着河川的小鸟也走了过来，取下奥丁的眼罩，扒开他的眼皮仔细查看。“好像还有点脱水。”  
“是奥丁昏过去了吗？！”河川突然说话，被舞“你给我一边去”地踹到了旁边。  
“他有幽闭恐惧症的，你们不会把他一个人蒙着眼睛扔在这了吧？！”河川着急地说。  
“……那关我屁事啊！”舞又踢了河川一脚。

奥丁觉得脸上被浇了凉水，同时听到“喂，醒醒！”，是有人在喊他醒过来的声音。

于是他睁开眼睛，看到浓妆男在拍着他的脸，见他终于醒来了，胜起长舒了一口气。  
“你做恶梦了哦，刚刚喊得好厉害！出了那么多汗！”胜起拿着一块手帕给他擦汗。  
“啊……我梦见他被人开枪打到头，但是我在船上，我想下去找他但是被人拉着，船离他越来越远……”奥丁拉开胜起的手，“你，金〇还长着吗？”  
“什么？人家是不是听错了？你刚刚是不是问了人家一个很污的问题？”胜起缩回手，护着裆部，“当然还长着啦！”  
“那让我确认一下……”奥丁突然把胜起按在沙发上，隔着裤子开始按胜起的阴茎。  
“咦？！你在干嘛啊！？住手住手！”胜起推着奥丁的头，用手抓起了他的头发。  
“好疼！别拉我头发！我现在要跟你做爱啊！要你那根金〇干我啊！看不出来吗！”  
“为什么现在要做爱！我怎么不觉得我们之间有这种气氛啊！”胜起情急之下开始丢掉了“人家”的口头禅，还在推开奥丁。  
“你一个人妖力气倒是很大啊！所以说要你来干我啊！你有什么不满吗！”  
“咦……你怎么回事好可怕，性瘾症吗？！”  
“啊，求你了，我的屁股好寂寞啊，我现在超想做爱的！用你这根干我啊！”  
“啊！啊！啊！听不到！”胜起一边捂着耳朵一边大叫，企图掩盖这段污言秽语。然而由于胜起的手离开了裆部，奥丁就顺利的扒开了胜起的裤子，他开始揉胜起稍微硬了的阴茎。  
“喂！”胜起刚要叫开，突然感觉肚子上一滴一滴的水珠落下来，“……你哭了？”  
用手抬起奥丁的脸，他果然在哭，表情没有什么变化，但是眼泪一直在流下来，他挣脱开胜起的手，低下头开始用嘴帮胜起做。  
“……好吧，如果这样做，你会感到好受一点的话。”胜起终于答应了。

“咦？这小子醒了？”舞看到奥丁突然伸手按在了离他最近的信哲的腿上紧张了一下，“大少爷！？他在做什么？！”  
信哲捏着他的脸抬起奥丁的头，奥丁好像在看着他，但是视线没有焦点，只是手一直在向里面伸过去，并解开了信哲的腰带。  
“嗯！？”信哲惊了，想推开他，但是他竟然力气大的惊人，就这么解开信哲的腰带拉开内裤，找到了那根软趴趴的东西。  
“他虽然动了，但是好像还没醒啊！”信哲正准备继续推开他，小鸟突然说：“等等。就这样让他继续。”  
然后小鸟来到河川旁边，把他拖到了这边，没摘下他的眼罩，对他说：“关于大野会，我想问你一些事情。”  
“我什么也不会说的。”  
“是嘛？那你听听，这是什么声音？”小鸟扒开奥丁的裤子，用手指在他的后穴周围蹭了蹭，就捅了进去。  
“啊！”奥丁叫了出来。  
“是奥丁的声音？！你干了什么？！”河川急忙喊道。  
“我干了什么呢？你猜猜。”小鸟继续将手指深入奥丁的后穴，信哲也会意地用手压着奥丁的头。

“你做的，太轻了！”奥丁对着胜起说。  
“我就是这么个温柔的男人，”胜起挺腰，“你也不是没有舒服到吧？”  
“哈啊……被一个长头发的人妖捅屁股，真是倒胃口！”奥丁说。  
“你是在激怒我吗？”胜起露出笑脸，但是头顶爆出了青筋，“是你先开始的吧！”  
胜起突然一口气插到了最深处，奥丁的身体抖了一下，嘴里不受控制地叫出声音。惹恼胜起之后，奥丁可以感觉到胜起的动作明显开始粗暴了，他觉得这样好多了。“想做还是能做到的嘛！哈哈！”  
“话真多啊！”胜起低头吻他，两人舌头交缠在一起，奥丁伸手搂住胜起的头，腿也夹紧了胜起的屁股。两人亲的昏天黑地，分开的时候胜起看到奥丁脸红红的，唾液流到下巴上，喘着粗气，眼睛也失了神，用还插在小穴里的东西顶一下他，他就发出甜腻的娇喘。  
“喂喂，清醒点。”胜起轻轻拍拍他的脸，奥丁又搂了过来，凑到胜起耳边舔了起来。  
“嘻嘻，变大了❤”

============

舞的房子很空，唯一一台冷气机被搬出来给客厅制冷，冷气机对着一个方向努力散发冷气，然而屋里还是有点热。这间房子从舞住下起就从没来过这么多人，连椅子都没有，更别提什么沙发。大家都坐在地上，此时小鸟正将手指深入到奥丁的后穴，河川被绑着手又蒙着眼，听到熟悉的叫声后急的来回扭动手腕。  
这家伙，是不是比刚刚要和我们打的时候都激动？舞如此想着，来到河川面前，河川还是不断的拧动手腕企图挣脱绳子，舞突然抬起没有缠着绷带的一只手，将河川的头猛的按在地上，河川动作停了下来，身体耸动着咳了几下。  
“龙之峰，别乱来。”小鸟出声阻止了舞。  
“舞，来这边。”信哲抢在舞发怒之前对舞施令，舞听话的来到了信哲身边，和小鸟正好是面对面的方向。舞瞪着小鸟，小鸟也回瞪过去。信哲见状叹了口气，低头一瞄，发现舞的裤裆鼓着：“你怎么硬了？喜欢这种的？”信哲向奥丁的方向歪了歪头。舞不再看小鸟，转头看向信哲，开始揉信哲的屁股：“我是‘运动’后的症状，你呢大少爷？后面想要我了？”  
小鸟这时手下一用力，奥丁又吃痛叫了起来，而正好信哲因为被舞乱揉屁股而松开了手，奥丁得以抬了头。他因为面前的脸不是胜起而清醒了过来，自己应该是被绑架了的状态，为什么现在在被人插屁股？清楚的感觉到屁股里面插着别人的手指，奥丁又不受控制地叫了一声，他转过头，有一个墨镜男在身后一边玩他的屁股一边恶狠狠地瞪着对面的两个人，虽然戴着墨镜，但是奥丁能感受得到他的眼神。再往后还有一个被绑着手脚整个身体扣在地上的人，看起来有点熟悉……  
“河川……唔嗯？！”  
注意到奥丁醒了，信哲先反应过来，立刻捂住了奥丁的嘴，小鸟也停下了动作，把他翻了一下身，变成了奥丁躺在地上，信哲从背后压住奥丁的姿势。  
小鸟停顿了一下，似是在思考，随后他到河川身边，拉起他的头，并摘掉了他的眼罩，抓着他的脑袋让他看向被信哲和舞控制住的奥丁。  
“现在想不想和我们聊聊？”  
河川咬紧了牙齿，甚至在小鸟松开他的头之后就闭着眼睛扭到了一边。  
小鸟回到奥丁面前，脱下奥丁的裤子，奥丁竟然完全没有挣扎，他有些意外，抬头看奥丁，他此时嘴被信哲捂着，胸部一上一下地呼吸着，除此之外没有任何动作，平静地看着小鸟。  
小鸟咋舌，再拉开奥丁的内裤，由于布料不是吸水性很强的材质，在外面没有看出来，但是里面已经湿漉漉的了。奥丁半软的阴茎暴露在有些燥热的空气中，呼吸变得急促了。他在奥丁的裤子上蹭了蹭刚刚用来插入奥丁后穴的手指，然后从腰间拔出手枪，回头看了眼河川， “咔嚓”地将手枪上膛。满意的看到河川的肩膀抖了一下，小鸟回过头，奥丁的眼睛也瞪大了。奥丁不由自主小力地挣扎了起来，微弱的动作马上就被信哲和舞两个人控制住了。当然他也知道自己的力气没有身边的几个黑道大，本来已经束手就擒的奥丁下意识地想要挣扎是因为以前也发生过类似的事情。佐野多少也算是珍惜他的，只是在佐野之前，甚至在认识胜起之前，奥丁曾经是一个并没有多少权利的黑道的爱人。  
奥丁甚至无法用唯一没有被压制的脚踢对面的小鸟，只能打着颤向着自己的方向缩回来。  
小鸟又来到河川跟前，用枪拍了拍他的脸：“现在我要用这把枪，捅你喜欢的人的屁眼了。也许我一个不小心就走火了……不过也没关系，反正一时半会是死不了的吧。”  
“还是不说话吗？无所谓，有的是办法，一个一个试过来，就当消遣。”  
他扒开河川的嘴，将枪管捅进河川嘴里，一边说：“这可是接下来要给你心上人用的按摩棒，好好润滑一下吧。”  
枪管从河川嘴里抽出后，河川被枪上残留的硝烟味呛得边咳嗽边干呕。  
小鸟靠近奥丁，用没拿枪的一只手向一侧拉开奥丁的一条腿，将枪口凑近了奥丁的后穴，奥丁从被捂住的嘴里发出呜呜声。  
身后信哲用大腿支撑着身体，裤子被坐在地上的舞退到了屁股底下，舞这次没有直接进，他把手指伸进信哲的嘴里让他舔湿，随后就着唾液用手指帮他扩张后穴，然后把他的屁股拉低。  
信哲被舞抱在腿上，整个人有些腾空，身体被舞和奥丁夹着，怕把舞的伤口拉开又不敢坐实了，只能小心地用腿寻找重心。舞这时抓住信哲，用力往下一拉，信哲吃痛，一边大喊一边又抓紧了奥丁身体。信哲不由自主地在奥丁后腰上蹭着自己那根没有受到安慰的阴茎。  
“好痛！”信哲叫了起来。  
“痛？那……这里呢？”舞磨蹭了一下换了个方向，信哲似乎短暂的缩紧了一下之后就又开始喊疼。  
“喂，龙之峰，我不是为了让你玩才做这个的！”小鸟将枪留在奥丁后穴，直接伸出手搂过信哲，将信哲的头护在手里，用给猫顺毛一样的动作慢慢的隔着衣服抚摸信哲的后背，企图减少信哲的疼痛。舞停止冲刺，瞪着小鸟，他感觉到信哲默默的夹紧了他。舞的注意力又离开小鸟，他拉起信哲的上半身，慢慢的在他后穴里蹭着：“这样子比较舒服？”信哲也不回答，搂紧了奥丁，随之喘息着。  
舞抱着信哲，将信哲的阴茎搭在了奥丁的后穴上，奥丁和信哲同时冒出了冷汗。随后立刻就印证了两人的猜想，舞将信哲的阴茎强行挤进了奥丁的后穴里。  
信哲的手已经无法捂着奥丁的嘴，奥丁直接叫了出来，眼里涌出了生理性的泪水，信哲喘息的声音也开始颤抖了。  
“龙之峰！你他妈疯了吧！”小鸟连忙将枪拔出，扔在一边。  
“但是很有效果哦。”  
顺着龙之峰的视线小鸟看向河川，河川瞪着他们，将牙齿咬的咯咯响。  
枪被拔出去后，奥丁终于镇定了下来，看着河川，开始思考为什么自己和河川会被绑架。  
但是还没等他思考出结论，小鸟又拉开自己裤子拉链，撸硬之后用自己的阴茎代替刚刚的枪管，挤到了信哲的身边，似乎奥丁只是他们的飞机杯。  
两个人无法自如地动，但是随着舞的动作信哲的阴茎在小幅度地抽插着，慢慢的奥丁的后穴里也变松了一点，小鸟觉得没有他刚刚进来时那么紧了。就这样持续了一会儿，信哲的表情也没有那么扭曲了，小鸟隔着奥丁的肩膀去亲吻信哲，信哲没有抗拒的让小鸟的舌头钻进了自己的口腔，被舔到上颚时他舒服地眯起了眼睛。让舞感到不爽的是本来喊疼的信哲在被小鸟亲吻后竟然开始自己动起了腰，之后自顾自地又一次夹紧了屁股。两人亲吻间信哲露出“要去了”的声音，舞一把拉开了信哲。小鸟刚皱眉，舞抓着他的后脑竟然撞了过来，舞的舌头冲进没来得及合上牙齿的小鸟的嘴里，嘴被狠狠地撬开，两颊的肉也拉得生疼。震惊之余还是狠狠咬了一口对方的舌头，舞也报复似得咬小鸟的嘴唇，两人一番撕咬，小鸟这时和信哲同时高潮，射在了奥丁的后穴里。奥丁感受到两个人的阴茎离开自己的身体，终于长出一口气。  
随后舞也离开小鸟的嘴，唾液搀杂着血，淡红色牵在嘴唇之间，很快就断开了。  
“你他妈的……”小鸟嘴唇上还在冒血，他瞪着舞站了起来，攥紧了拳。  
舞盯着小鸟牵起一边嘴角，露出了沾着血的牙齿，他没有释放，性器还硬着就站了起来，和小鸟打架似乎更有吸引力。  
“先干正事，之后随便你们怎么打。”信哲伸手一手一个拦住了他们。  
“大野会的，”舞来到河川身边，“你只要告诉我们一点点关于交易的线索，我们也可以放你一命。啊~不然我们继续侵犯你的心上人？这次三个人一起狠狠插他你觉得怎么样？”  
“卑鄙小人！……我是不会背叛大哥的。”  
“啧，打架的时候挺会审时度势的，这会儿倒变成硬骨头了？反正之后不管做什么都没命活了，不如做点好事嘛。”  
“那，这样你怕了吗？”舞来到河川身后，扒开他的裤子，一只手压着他，直接将自己还没释放的阴茎顶在了河川的后穴边上。河川看到眼前奥丁躺在地上，他的后穴里精液在缓慢排出。  
“看现场直播很爽哈？”河川耳边继续响起舞的声音。


End file.
